Question: Charlyn walks completely around the boundary of a square whose sides are each 5 km long. From any point on her path she can see exactly 1 km horizontally in all directions. What is the area of the region consisting of all points Charlyn can see during her walk, expressed in square kilometers and rounded to the nearest whole number?
At any point on Charlyn's walk, she can see all the points inside a circle of radius 1 km. The portion of the viewable region inside the square consists of the interior of the square except for a smaller square with side length 3 km. This portion of the viewable region has area $(25-9)$ km$^2$. The portion of the viewable region outside the square consists of four rectangles, each 5 km by 1 km, and four quarter-circles, each with a radius of 1 km. This portion of the viewable region has area $4 \left(5+\frac{\pi}{4} \right)=(20+\pi)\text{
km}^2$. The area of the entire viewable region is $36+\pi\approx
\boxed{39}\text{ km}^2$.

[asy]
draw((5.8,5.8)..(6,5)--(5,5)--(5,6)..cycle);
draw((-5.8,-5.8)..(-6,-5)--(-5,-5)--(-5,-6)..cycle);
draw((-5.8,5.8)..(-5,6)--(-5,5)--(-6,5)..cycle);
draw((5.8,-5.8)..(5,-6)--(5,-5)--(6,-5)..cycle);
draw((-5,6)--(5,6));
draw((-6,5)--(-6,-5));
draw((-5,-6)--(5,-6));
draw((6,5)--(6,-5));
draw((5,5)--(5,-5)--(-5,-5)--(-5,5)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((4,4)--(4,-4)--(-4,-4)--(-4,4)--cycle);
draw(Circle((5,0),1));
[/asy]